Seeing Stars
by AmorEstrellas
Summary: When Vanessa transfers into Spencer, she meets Reid Garwin, a friend of her brothers with a bad boy reputation. Now she's making him do and say things he thought he never would. And it's making him crazy.
1. First Impressions

**Welcome to my new story, Seeing Stars. It's a Covenant fan fiction... and it's only my first so I hope you like it. **

**I do not own the Covenant nor any of it's characters (a girl can dream can't she?) . I only own my characters: Vanessa, Jacob, and Sam Evans. **

**Enjoy! R&R por favor!**

***********************************************************************************************************

**First Impressions**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Sam felt someone snatch his pen away before he could continue his rhythm on the desk in front of him. He looked up, startled, to see his brother Jacob shaking his head of dark hair at him.

"She'll be here. She at least has he brains not to be late on her first day." He handed the pen back to Sam. "And stop with the tapping. You're not a drummer." Sam sighed and slumped into his seat. His ever anxious eyes scanning the classroom again. It wasn't very quiet today, Professor Kempt, was grading papers and had given them a study hall since he was too lazy to give a lecture. People talked amongst themselves instead of doing work. His eyes gazed over room another time, Kira Snider was mouthing something to Aaron Abbott a few seats away from her, probably something disgusting that Sam didn't want to know about. Pogue Parry was whispering something to his girlfriend, Kate Tunney. They were two rows back. Right behind him and Jacob were Reid Garwin, who was asleep as usual, Tyler Simms, and Sarah Wenham. Directly behind Sarah was her boyfriend Caleb Danvers, beside Pogue and Kate. Tyler and Sarah were talking as Caleb leaned over the side of his row and wrapped his arms over Saran's shoulders. She jumped and they all laughed.

Jacob and Sam had made friends with the Ipswich Sons when they transferred in with Chase Collins from Hastings, an all boys school. Chase, unfortunately turned out to be a jerk, who hit on Pogue's girlfriend and put them all in danger. Sam straightened a little in his seat when he remembered how the group had to tell Jacob and him about their "powers" in order to explain the danger Chase had put them all in, Sam and Jacob included. At first Jacob didn't believe, but when Reid threw him into a fence with just his mind, he became pretty convinced. Kate was told not long after that, and the group had become even closer. Now it was October and the 8 of them had become a pack in a way, always looking out for each other, and never apart.

Today was really going to test their friendship when Vanessa, Jacob and Sam's sister transferred in. The three of them were triplets, Jacob being the oldest, then Vanessa, then Sam. Fortunately for their parents, they didn't look like each other and it was easy to tell them apart. Jacob had dark brown hair and slightly tan skin and blue eyes, while Vanessa also had slightly tan skin but with chocolate hair and big brown puppy eyes, and lastly, Sam had shaggy sand colored hair with his brother's blue eyes and slightly tan skin.

Transferring from Vanessa's school took longer than it did at Hastings, so she had to wait a whole month before entering Spencer's.

The clock above the chalkboard read 8:16 a.m. She was just over fifteen minutes late to her first class of the day. Where _was _she?

"Don't look so nervous, Sammy. You'll go prematurely gray!" Sarah chuckled as he turned around.

"Sorry, but V's late. Really late. I'm getting worried..." He trailed off, glancing at the door again. Reid suddenly popped up, cursing at Tyler for having kicked him.

"Oh get over it, 'bout time you woke up, Lazy Ass." Pogue grinned. Reid sighed and turned to his friend with his signature smirk of confidence.

"Well, my dear Pogue, when you look THIS good, you gotta keep it up." Pogue rolled his eyes at Reid.

"Does that mean you get manicures too, Reid?" Jacob offered. Making the rest laugh. He had a gift for making people like him, even his smile was contagious. "And, Sammy, just stop. V's gonna get here when she feels like it. Hell. By this point, I'll be impressed if she even shows up at all today. Knowing her, she figures you'll be freaked out if she doesn't show up, so she won't. Just to piss you off." Sam shrugged. Yeah that was V alright.

Oh what words could he use to describe his sister? Irresponsible, a troublemaker, dangerous. V was a bad girl. Total trouble magnet. She had been that way for a long time, getting in fights, drinking, and having one night stands like they were going out of style. That was the V everyone saw. The one people stared in awe at. Guys would bow down and girls would envy her. And it didn't help that she had killer looks and a witty personality. At least he wasn't her father, God knows that he would have her locked up until she was thirty. "_She'd probably sneak out anyway..." _he added as an afterthought. There was that V, and then there was the V people didn't see. The scared, broken, hurting V. The one he loved with all his heart. She could be honest and a best friend if she wanted to be. Unfortunately she only ever showed that side to Jacob and himself. She just didn't trust other people with that sort of thing. So it would be interesting to see what happened when she joined his group of friends today, IF she joined them that is.

"You sister sounds evil." Reid stated simply. Then he had another thought. "Is she hot?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Dude. She's our sister. She completes the whole triplets thing. We don't look at that shit." Jacob groaned. Of course she was good looking, and once Reid saw her he'd be on her like a dog. Jacob wanted to put a bag over V's head right now. But it wouldn't do any good.

"Poor Jake and Sammy," Kate giggled apologetically. "They're gonna go crazy with all the guys here hitting on their only sister." The group chuckled as Sam and Jake looked at each other and groaned aloud at the same time.

"Kill us." They said in unison. Just then the door of the room opened and V walked in. Confidence showing on her face as she walked up to where the teacher was sitting. Every voice in the room went quiet as the boys stared at the shiny new object before them, and the girls searched for an imperfection to gossip about, but of course they didn't find one.

The professor appeared flustered when he took in the gorgeous young woman standing in front of him. She smiled graciously and it was like the whole room lit up. From behind him, Sam heard a wolf whistle, and saw Tyler and Reid do their handshake while laughing silently. V glanced up, winked and looked back down at the professor who was now reading across his seating chart. "_Do people really still have those?" _she thought. Damn. Everyone was staring at her. And here she thought that she could slip in quietly, get a seat and blend in. Ah well. The professor was taking forever to find her a seat, probably just trying to extend the time she spent up beside him. Perv. She leaned down, God the room was quiet, and smiled as she placed her hands on the desk.

"How about I just make this easier on all of us, and sit with my brothers?" Her smile widened when he just nodded. "_Wow. What a lady thriller. I'm sure he's great to meet in a bar. That is if you're looking for someone flustered and stuttering." _she thought to herself. She turned, with her bag slung over one shoulder, to walk the stairs to her brothers' row. She took the first few steps, feeling all the eyes on her. Then she stopped and turned around. She turned in a petite circle before coming back to her original pose.

"There. Now you've seen every angle. So stop staring." V said, rolling her eyes at the onlookers. The room was so quiet that everyone could hear. And some people chuckled, others scowled. Either way, the room was talking again, if not louder than before. She reached the top and patted Sam's head. He immediately shrugged away from her, and got out of the row so she could be between himself and Jake.

"Hello, Sammy Dearest. Did you miss me?" V cooed as she slid in between the two boys. Sam sighed.

"You nearly gave Kempt a heart attack. And you're late." He raised an eye brow. "Care to explain?" She shook her head.

"Not really your business, Little Bro." She shrugged and turned to Jake. "Did YOU at least miss me? Even a little?" Her big brown eyes begged innocently as they waited for a response from the eldest sibling.

"Yeah I miss you when you're not being a bitch and messing with the teacher." He grinned. She laughed at him saying something like, "All in good fun." before turning around to the group behind them. Reid was immediately at attention, as was Tyler. You would have never guessed that the two of them had been half awake, and in Reid's case, not awake at all, only twenty minutes ago.

"Hi. I'm Vanessa. Call me V if you don't want to die slowly and painfully." She smiled. They laughed.

"I'll try to remember that. Caleb." The dark haired boy with warm eyes chuckled and introduced himself. "And this is my girlfriend, Sarah." He squeezed the shoulders of a pretty blonde with a genuine smile that hugged V. She liked this Sarah girl a lot. She was sweet.

"Pogue, and this is my little lady, Kate." A boy with dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders said as a very bubbly dark haired girl with tan skin leaned forward to V.

"Wow. You're like, really pretty. Do you do your own make up?" Sarah giggled at Kate and the boys groaned and sighed..

V laughed. Make up? Yeah right. "I'm actually not wearing make up. At all." Kate's eyes almost fell out of her head, Sarah's mouth popped open.

"How can you be that beautiful naturally? No fair." Kate playfully whined.

"Kate, shut up. You and Sarah are stunning." Their moods brightened suddenly and they were happy again. Nice girls. V turned to the next two boys. Both looked like they were undressing her with their eyes. They also looked like they wanted to jump in her bones right then and there. She smirked. They were really cute. One was brunette with blue eyes, definitely a shy guy. And the other was really blonde with ice like blue eyes, definitely cocky and over confident. She raised her eye brows for one of them to talk.

"Tyler Simms." The brunette half smiled meekly. She winked at him and turned to the blonde.

"Reid Garwin. Tell me... Does your head hurt?" Reid smirked. Over confident. She knew it. Well, two could play at that game.

"Nice to meet you. And no, the fall from heaven was surprisingly gentle." Her reply caught him off guard slightly. She knew that line and deflected it so gracefully. But that wasn't all. No one had ever matched a Reid Garwin 'famous' smirk. And there she was, perfectly mirroring it on her face. Even Tyler noticed. Still, Reid didn't back down. It wasn't his style. So he shrugged and the smirk grew wider. "Well playboy, I know your game. I play your game. Hell, I INVENTED the game." She chuckled.

"Do you know a lot of games?" Reid leaned in suggestively.

"Yessir. I can teach you if yah want." She played along. Reid licked his lips out of habit and stared her right in the eye, probably about to say something vulgar and inappropriate, when Sam cut in.

"V, stop being a tease. Reid, no sleeping with my sister." Reid and V pulled back from each other, both their faces holding looks of annoyance.

"Shut up Sam." They said at the same time. They glanced at one other, but Reid just shrugged it off. The rest of the group watched in wonder. Reid had met his match. This girl was a definite tease, but they could tell she was just going to mess with him. No way was she giving into his tricks.

"So, V." Kate distracted her. "You going to the party next week?" V turned her full attention on Kate.

"A party?" V thought aloud. "Are the parties here any good? Because I've been to some pretty wild parties, and I don't know if this school can top those."

"There'll probably be beer, sex, and dancing." Sarah chimed in, enjoying how V's face lit up.

"I'll be there. But it had better be good. Or else." She laughed at her threat and Sarah and Kate laughed with her.

"There's also going to be a party in my pants that night. Of course, you're welcome to come." Reid stated, earning a 'Dude!' from Pogue and Jake, a punch from Tyler, and Kate and Sarah rolling their eyes. He just smirked at V.

She grinned. "Somehow I get the feeling that party isn't as impressive as it sounds."

He tapped his index and middle finger on his chin. "Only one way to find out." Her eyes widened slightly, but she composed her face.

"Thanks but I'd rather _not_ get an STD within my first week of school." Now it was Reid's turn to look uncomfortable. He sighed and leaned back on the chair, a sign of defeat. The guys all looked at him. Reid never gave up. Ever.

"Would you mind if I brought my roommate to the party?" V asked Sarah.

"It's not our house, so bring whoever you like." Sarah smiled. V was really liking these people. Definitely cool. Just then the bell screeched out from the hallway. Ugh. Loud. Luckily it was Friday and they wouldn't have to get up for classes tomorrow. The group left the classroom and was walking down the hallway, discussing weekend plans even though it was only first period.

"Nicky's tonight?" Caleb offered. V raised her eyebrows. What the hell was Nicky's? Seeing the look on her face, Caleb laughed. "It's a bar." Then she nodded, grinning. The first thing that came to mind was a crowded place with alcohol. Sam and Jake caught the look on her face, Jake stiffened and Sam practically growled.

"Don't get any ideas." He warned. She looked up innocently, the rest of the group looked... confused. There really was no better word for it.

"Sam, don't you know me? You know that I wouldn't-" She smiled at him, still trying to look innocent.

He cut her off. "I DO know you. And I know exactly what you're going to do if you get the chance. And believe me, you AREN'T getting that chance." Sarah's eyebrows raised so high it was like they were reaching for her hairline. Kate's mouth dropped into a perfect 'o'. Sam was not an angry person, he was just like Tyler, minus the shyness. V's smile disappeared and she glared at Sam. It was actually incredibly intimidating on her pretty features. Reid stared in fascination. What special secret were the arguing about?

"Shut your mouth, Sam. Before I shut it for you." V took a step towards him, ready to fight, when Jake caught her arm and started dragging her around the corner. Reprimanding her the entire way. She just rolled her eyes and followed him.

Meanwhile everyone was staring at Sam. He just sighed and leaned his head against the lockers on the wall.

"Can you guys help us make sure she doesn't drink tomorrow?" He sounded exhausted, like that entire fight had taken years off of his life. Tyler was concerned as he watched where V and Jake had disappeared. The hallway was emptying as he looked back at Sam.

"Why?"

"She's been in rehab for alcohol TWICE now. She's been sober for like a year, but God only knows how long _that's_ going to last. And we don't want to push it by letting her drink even a little." Now a lot of the group looked concerned, except for Reid and Pogue. Reid appeared intrigued while Pogue looked bored.

"Kay. We'll do what we can." Sarah hugged him. And Sam was suddenly very grateful for his friends.


	2. Conquests And Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant nor do I own any characters from it. I only own Sam, Vanessa, Jacob, and Annie (to be introduced).**

**A/N: In the dream: _____ means it's the past/ a scene. And regular italics mean it's present time in the dream.**

**Thank you SO much to every kind person who reviewed, commented, and added this to their favorites and subscriptions! You are all amazing! And because of you I'm releasing a new chapter early. And this one's full of new things. Enjoy!**

*****************************************************************************************************

**Conquests and Dreams**

(TAKES PLACE LATER IN THE DAY FROM CHAPTER ONE)

V dug through her purse until she found the small piece of metal. Her dorm key. The door swung open and she was immediately overtaken by a wave of Evanescence blasting from the stereo. She threw her stuff down on her bed and turned off the loud music. She then walked to the bathroom where the light was on. She saw a flash of red and gold in the mirror and peeked in to see her roommate picking up a nail polish bottle, which was spilling onto the tile.

"Shit!" Annie hissed at the black liquid. She reached over and grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed at it.

"Having fun?" V asked coolly as she leaned against the door frame. Annie didn't even jump. She was expecting V back soon anyway. She looked up and smiled at her new friend.

"Haha. Well you know me... I dropped it." She gestured to the mess. V laughed lightheartedly. She remembered meeting her roommate two days before. Annie was a pure klutz, and had a knack for acting before thinking, while V was graceful and monitored everything she said. Polar opposites. So, naturally they had become best friends within minutes and stayed up till all hours talking and learning about each other. And V couldn't help but tell Annie everything about herself. Annie never judged, she just listened and inserted funny comments to lighten any awkward situation that arose. V couldn't resist someone as sunny as that.

Annie chuckled and finished cleaning up the spill. "You going to Nicky's tonight? Sam and Jake's friends invited me. You should come." V called out as she exited the bathroom and collapsed onto her bed.

"Your brothers and their friends are hot. I might be tempted." Annie grinned at the mirror, flipping her blonde hair back. She was picturing dancing with Sam or Tyler, bodies pressed together. That would just be... hot.

"Mhmm." She sighed and rolled onto her stomach. "I got in a fight with Sam today. Then Jake told me off in the hallway." Annie walked out of the bathroom frowning.

"They love you. It's all in your best interest I'm sure." V sighed again before sitting upright and tugging at the string on her red basketball shorts.

"I think they just want to piss me of-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Annie's puzzled expression made her laugh as her roommate quickly answered the door. And on the other side were none other than Tyler and Reid. Annie smiled wickedly at them.

"We don't want what you're selling. Go away." She pretended like she was going to shut the door on them. Tyler chuckled and Reid rolled his eyes. Damn. Her roommate was kind of annoying when she wanted to be.

"We're supposed to be escorting V to Nicky's." Tyler stated as Annie let them in, closing the door behind them.

V couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Babysitters to watch me. Always fun. Did Jake send you to make sure I don't get into trouble?" Tyler nodded as Reid smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Unless you're looking for trouble. I can help with that. Besides, I _like_ watching you." Reid said. She smiled and turned to Tyler.

"When are we leaving?"

He shrugged. "Whenever you're ready to go."

"I'm always ready." She assured him, with a sly smile. "And Reid, close your mouth." He was about to make a comment, and since he got caught, he dutifully obeyed. She was good. She knew all the moves. He began to wonder if she wasn't kidding when she said that she knew and played his game. If she really did, that might make things interesting.

"Kay, lemme get changed and then we can go. Annie? You ready?" She called to her roommate who was on the phone. Annie just nodded and said goodbye to the person on the other line.

"Yeah, hurry up. You have 5 minutes." She said as V pulled random garments from her dresser.

"Okay, Mom." V smirked as she lifted her gray halter over her head, walking into the bathroom. Right before she closed the door, she turned around and threw it at the unsuspecting boys who were staring with looks of amusement.

"Whore!" Annie shouted playfully, and heard V's velvet laugh echoing in the small bathroom. She smiled at the two model-like boys in front of her, and it only increased as Tyler took in her appearance. "So how've you been?"

Tyler grinned. "Alright actually. Reid's been busy with girls, as usual. Right, Reid?" He looked over to see his best friend leaning towards the door, staring at something intently, with a small smile breaking on his face. Tyler followed his gaze and saw the source. The door to the bathroom hadn't completely closed, it was open just a crack, not enough to get a good peek, but you could definitely see some skin. "You're sick." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm a guy. Besides, Baby Boy, she doesn't seem to mind." Reid smirked at the girl in the bathroom, who winked at him before slipping behind the door as she removed the rest of her clothes. "Oh c'mon! That's fucking cheating!" He groaned. She was such a goddamn tease.

"You two are so ridiculous." Annie said as V emerged from the bathroom in a black off the shoulder shirt that cut at her midriff, revealing a shimmery belly button piercing. Her black shirt and dark jeans matched just as good as Annie's crimson tube top and wavy black skirt. V saw Reid scan her up and down at least three times before she cleared her throat.

"Down, Boy." Reid shrugged and opened the door, gesturing the others out. V was the last, and as she passed, he smacked her ass with one of his gloved hats. She jumped slightly, but snickered and smacked his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V entered Nicky's and it felt like home. Smoke, loud music, and dancing. She was completely at ease here. Then she spotted something that made the perfect bar even better, if it was possible.

"Pool." She half smiled and walked towards the tables, abandoning the rest of the group. Jake sighed in relief. At least that would keep her preoccupied for awhile.

"She likes pool?" Sarah stared after her, fascinated.

"Correction, she _loves_ pool. Probably more than me and Sam." He grinned down at the little blonde.

Reid laughed internally as he and Tyler joined V at the table. She was already betting some poor guy that she could make a combo shot. The guy had no idea how to respond to her, and was clearly trying to imagine her naked. And now Reid was too. She probably looked amazing. Soft skin, with curves to die for. He walked up beside her as she bent and made the shot flawlessly. The guy gaped at it, and then reluctantly handed over twenty bucks. She smiled victoriously and took the money, putting in her shirt. Her perfect lips formed a smirk when she saw Reid.

"Willing to make a bet?" She cocked her head to the side. He drummed his fingers on his chin as he circled her. Her eyes followed him whenever he was in sight.

"Sounds fun. Loser has to be the other person's slave for a whole day. Sex included." She shook her head. "What? Are you nervous?"

"No, that's lame. Think of something original. I'm sure you can do that." She took a step towards him and whispered in his ear. "If not I'm sure I could come up with something that pleases us both." He smiled devilishly and pressed her backside into the pool table.

"I win, and I get to take that poor sucker's money from your shirt with my teeth. And you have to kiss me." She nodded, not bothered by the fact that their lower regions were pressed together.

"I win, and you have to go two weeks without sex." She stated simply.

"Why does it matter if I have sex?" He raised his eye brows and put a bit more pressure on her body.

"Because I know you love it, and it would positively _kill _you to have to go without it." She gently pushed him off. She racked the balls and he broke.

Halfway through the game, after many innuendos and Tyler practically laughing himself into hysterics, Annie came over and pulled him onto the dance floor. Leaving V alone with Reid. She bent over to position her pool stick when she felt arms snake their way around her waist, and Reid fixing her stick so she was at a better angle.

"If you want to beat me, try shooting like this." He offered, breathing into her collarbone. He saw she was getting goosebumps and pulled away. "_Well two could play at this teasing game._" he thought. She shot and made two of hers in, but she was still very behind. And Reid only had to sink three more to beat her. She had definitely lost her mojo on this game. And she couldn't figure out why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Baby. Pay up." Reid smiled, loving his talent at winning. Of course, he had to cheat since she was so fucking good at this. She sighed.

"A bet is a bet. Follow me." She motioned with her finger. And even though she probably didn't mean it to be, it was a serious turn on. He followed her out the back door and outside. When she got far enough away from the door, she ambushed him. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into her kiss as he backed her up against the cold brick of the building. She gasped when he began making his way down her neck. He gripped her hips and pressed his own into her. She could feel him through his sweatpants, and he was hard. Reid held her hands above her head and pulled up her shirt with one hand and his teeth. She moaned as he grazed her stomach with his lips and then let them make their way to her bra where the twenty dollar bill was just barely sticking out. He kissed the side of her breast and then pulled it out with one swipe of his teeth. He dropped her shirt and hands, smiling when he saw how she looked. She pulled her shirt down, but she was still having issues controlling her breathing. Right then he made a promise to himself that this would not be the first time he would leave her breathless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dim when V's eyes snapped open. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she sat up. It was only a dream. "_No, not a dream. A nightmare."_ she reminded herself. It had been full of pain and distant memories. She closed her eyes, pulling her legs up into the fetal position as she wrapped her arms around them. She relived the dream.

_She was standing alone in the hallway of her school. Her brothers were on the other end. Along with Reid and Annie. They were smiling and laughing. Reid turned and held his hand out to her. She smiled warmly and began walking towards him, but was abruptly stopped by a wall of alcohol. And then it wasn't just a wall of bottles and cans, but now a real wall. She realized she couldn't cross and turned around to try another way and saw many scenes play out in front of her. She saw her drunk biological father, her mother, and a young version of her. Her father was hitting V, hard. Her mother was screaming and trying to hold him back. Now she could feel the bruises on her own skin. The scene changed and she saw her first love, her first boyfriend Jonathan. The one she had had her first time with. He got out of the bed she lay in, after a great night of her losing her virginity. She asked him where he was going. He said she was stupid for believing he loved her. She was nothing to him. Now her entire body ached. The scene changed again. She was blocking her last love's path. Riley. He told her she couldn't be fixed because she didn't want to help herself. And he wasn't going to wait around forever for her to pick herself back up. She was destroying herself and he wouldn't stay around to watch. Now her chest was aching for him. She fell to the ground, crying and breaking into a million pieces._

She wiped her face. She hadn't realized she had been crying. The nightmare was nothing new. She was used to seeing things like this when she fell asleep. But she had hoped that being away from it all would help ease the pain. But it seemed that it had only made it more visual, more real. She hugged her legs and buried her face into her knees. It was going to be different here. She would make sure of it.


	3. Withdrawals

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the Covenant or any of its characters, as much as I'd like to. I only own Annie, Jake, Sam, and Vanessa.

**A/N: **Finally a new chapter! Woot! This one deals with a lot of emotions, so be warned. Yes, there is language. "M" is for a reason. Apologies for the sappiness in advance!

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Withdrawals**

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. A Dream. It was only a dream. V slowly opened her eyes and faced the darkness of her room. She was cold despite the warm body beside her. She stretched her muscles and felt a slight uncomfortable strain on her abdomen, but that was expected after the festivities of the previous night. She threw off the covers and crept her way to the bathroom. It had to be maybe 5-5:30 on this Monday morning, since the only illumination in the small room was a dull hue, generally attributed to early hours, flooding in through the window. She hung her head and gripped the sink with both hands, her long hair was dark in the light as it rippled out before her. What was she doing to herself? The internal question staggered her slightly. Her behavior last night was nothing out of the ordinary, it was expected. It was her _image_. She decided to be truly honest with herself, she did not like her image. It was fake, and it was causing more pain than relief. She couldn't comprehend the pain, it was broken, and the pieces just didn't add up. She had made sure she wasn't emotionally attached to the guy (What was his name? Harley? Harry? Did it matter?), and she had made sure that it would be just a quick fling, a one nighter, then he would be gone.

Bits of her wanted to have an emotional attachment to the guy sleeping in her bed. Then maybe giving herself up like that would mean something for once. Other pieces of her cursed her for not giving the guy her all, for longing for another set of arms, for another face. She still couldn't understand why this gave her pain. She had pictured and wished for a different man many times, in many situations. But it had never caused her _pain_.

Unfortunately, when she was in a state of emotional turmoil, her body's first reaction was to drink. To drink and make it all disappear. That's what she had learned from Jonathan. He had taught her to drink until she felt numb and she didn't give a shit about anything. The habit quickly took over and it became a necessity. Neither of them had expected that. After he left it only increased. She drank to forget what he said, and how he made her feel. When she was fifteen Jake eventually threw her ass in rehab. She got out on good behavior and drank again. The next time, a year later, Sam threw her in. This time she actually stayed awhile and started fixing her problem. And when she got out, Sam and Jake had never been so proud. They hadn't looked at her with faces of absolute approval and love since then. Where were her parents during this? Her mother had divorced her biological father when she was thirteen, and had married another man, Steve, right before the first rehab. So, V's mother was off playing "New Bride" while V went through hell. The kind of addiction madness that she was feeling now.

"_Just one. One and I'll be alright. One and I can keep going. One and I'll forget about it all."_ She promised herself. It was one hookup. It was just Reid. They had bet, made out, and then left in separate directions. She had to forget it. It meant nothing. She had expected it to be that way. Nothing. It was nothing when she kissed him and felt all the passion behind his lips. It was nothing when her skinned burned where he touched her. It was nothing when she had wanted him more than anything during those brief moments. It was nothing.

He had probably been with half a dozen girls in those few days that they hadn't spoken. The thought pulled at something in her chest. Why did she even care?! It's not like she hadn't been busy with someone while he was absent from her life. And she had only known Reid for a day for Christ sakes! Why on the bloody earth was she acting like this? Maybe it was because her body felt like it had known him forever.

Is that why she could taste him on her lips? Could feel him on her skin? Or was that just yearning?

Ugh. She sounded like a sappy chick flick. Too bad there was only one way to end the suffering. She had made a promise. To Sam. To Jake. To Riley. To herself. She would never lay a hand on an alcoholic beverage ever again. Ever. Breaking that promise was the reason Riley had left her in the first place.

And **boom**, like that she was on the ground, curled up beside the sink. Riley. The only guy to actually mean everything he said to her. When he said he loved her, he loved her. No doubt about it.

She remembered meeting him in rehab, when she went back the second time. He was a nineteen year old drug addict, and a born again Christian. He made her want to change herself. She stopped drinking and she started falling in love. He told her to picture herself without the "mask of addiction" and tell him what she saw. She had laughed at first, but he assured her that he was serious. She told him that she saw them, happy and holding hands, and even if they both got addicted again, they would always be together. That was the night he told her that he loved more than anything.

Her heart ached when she thought of his face. He smiled more that night than he ever had. God, she missed him. She also remembered the day he walked out on her, only six months after they both checked out of rehab...

_Riley was storming down the stairs of the apartment they rented close to her high school. Half his clothes were already on the couch, waiting to be tossed into one of the three suitcases laying on the ground._

"_RILEY! Where the hell are you going?! Don't walk away from me!" V screamed at him, taking the steps two at a time as she followed him down the narrow stairwell. She was scared to death. If he was really going to come through on his threat... she didn't want to think about it._

_He ignored her and threw a few things in a suitcase, then he stared at one in concentration. His tired eyes scanning it quickly._

"_Riley, please just talk to me! We can work this out. Can't we? Look at me goddammit!" He turned to her, his emerald eyes blazing with fury now._

"_I have TRIED to talk this out with you, Vanessa. Hundreds of times. I'm tired of this." He gestured to the empty beer bottles beside the TV. "I can only try for so long. Look, I love you. I don't take back what I said. But I can't stick around and watch you drink yourself to death." He clenched his fists around the handle of the suitcase._

"_I'm not going to drink myself to death, Riley." She rolled her eyes. He glared, his temper rising again._

"_Do you see?! That right there! That is what I'm talking about! You don't see what's happening to you! And you could probably care less. But I have to see it every fucking day!! I have to watch you die. I can't DO that anymore. I can't." His voice trailed off on the end as he closed his eyes. _

"_Just... please. Don't go. Don't leave me. I'll change. I promise you. I promise you I'll stop drinking. I'll do anything. Just don't go." Tears poured over her face as she blurted out her plea._

"_I've heard that before. Didn't believe it then. And I don't believe it now." Riley threw the remainder of his clothes into the suitcases before kissing her on her forehead and walking out the door. _

_She collapsed onto the couch._

V shuddered as she was washed back into reality. One drink. She could break a promise for one drink. Or maybe two. She just needed to forget that memory. She needed to forget Reid. Mostly, she just needed to forget all the bad decisions she had ever made in her life. The addiction was crawling back, growing inside her. She just sat back and waited for the withdrawals to kick in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid Garwin was not planning on spending his entire English period awake. No. That would be stupid. Sleeping would guarantee an easy ride in this class, something Reid grabbed whenever he could. That and a girl's ass. There were plenty of pretty girls in his first period, but he wasn't looking at them today. For some reason he only wanted to see one face, the one he hadn't seen since Friday. To his complete disappointment, that was the only person lacking as he sauntered over to his seat beside Tyler. He frowned. He was really anticipating her reaction today. Oh well. Looked like no entertainment for this period.

"You okay, man?" Tyler elbowed him lightly. Reid just shrugged and stared at the empty seat beside Sam and Jake. The brothers exchanged loaded glances, but Jake just shrugged as Sam slumped down into his seat. Reid contemplated what that could mean as the class began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you. It was terrifying." Kate shuddered and subconsciously moved towards Pogue. Kate had spent the last ten minutes of lunch talking their ears off about the movie she and Sarah had seen the night before. And for the twelfth time they had been told that it was "terrifying". Reid sort of wanted to lean in and tell Kate that she should shut up before he _gave_ her something to be scared of. But that would result in a fight with Pogue and he didn't want to have to deal with that.

"Kate, we get it!" Annie laughed, though Reid could tell from her eyes that she was as annoyed as everyone else at the table. That and she looked worried. Sam and Jake mirrored her face. Something wasn't right.

"So when does V plan to grace us with her presence?" Sarah joked. Jake rolled his eyes, man he was like a clone of Caleb.

"She was really sick this morning. I told her not to come to class." Annie sighed and scooted her food around her plate with a fork. Jake and Sam both glanced up at the new information.

"Sick? She was pulling your leg. She's good at faking and loves the attention." Jake's tone was filled with disapproval. Reid was right on target. The guy was a perfect Caleb clone.

"No. You didn't see her. She was pale as a ghost and shaking. Bad. She just curled up in the bathroom and told me to stop worrying. But, damn! You could've sworn she was dying or something." Annie's eyes had grown wide and she shook her head to clear the memory of her best friend.

"She was shaking? And pale? Explain exactly what was going on. Please, this is really important." Sam grabbed Annie's shoulders and his voice was intense. She looked torn. Reid identified the guilt and tied it to the only thing that made sense. "_Ah. Sworn to secrecy." _He thought.

"I- She- V made me prom-" Just like that she was cut off by a slender figure scooting in between herself and Reid.

"Talking about me again, Annie?" V half smiled at her roommate. Annie turned around with wide eyes. V was noticeably paler. And her fingertips were shaking slightly, though she hid them in her lap. Reid saw that she had kept her long hair down today, a defense mechanism used by insecure girls. Funny. He had never taken her to be self conscious.

"No... Wow. You look... better. Not perfect, but better." Annie stumbled through her words as she tried to latch herself onto V's good side again. Seeing that she was already forgiven, she grinned at her best friend. "So... That guy from yesterday... He was so cute! We talked before he left this morning." She turned to Kate and Sarah, her voice ready to spill with gossip. Sam and Jake were calmer, but not fully relieved. V just stared at the table, clearly not wanting the attention. "What? You look like you committed a crime!" Annie poked V in the side, chuckling. V winced, but kept her composure. Annie frowned. V was acting really out of character today.

"Oh. Do I?" Was all V managed out. She seemed distracted. Reid scooted closer and he heard her breathing stop. So _that _was it. That's why she was acting strange. Seeing her reaction now, Reid wasn't as excited about it as he had hoped to be. Something about it was off. "_Stop right there._" He ordered himself. Why the fuck was he even caring about how she felt after hooking up with him? She had made the bet. This wasn't his fault. Was it?

"You had a reason to get some last night! We were celebrating! You needed the fun." Annie encouraged, but V sighed.

So she had been sleeping with someone last night? Oh. Now Annie's earlier comment about the guy leaving this morning made sense. Still, he didn't understand why he was seeing red and he wanted to rip the guy limb from limb for even touching her. Reid Garwin just didn't get jealous.

"Why were you celebrating?" Sarah piped up, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You didn't tell them?!" Annie playfully punched V's arm. Now that she was in the spotlight, V, for once, didn't like it. She shifted in her seat.

"Tryouts for the soccer team were Saturday." She hesitated. Jake raised his eye brows, and Sam grinned to encourage her to go on. She smiled weakly back at him. "I made Varsity and team captain."

"I hope you accomplished this without cheating." Jake was beaming with pride, and laughing. "No sleeping with the coach or taking drugs before it, right?"

Now the whole table was laughing. "Of course. I kicked ass on that field." She rolled her eyes, still smiling like an idiot. Reid warmed when he saw the color returning to her face.

"So, I hear you guys have a meet after school tomorrow. I think we should join you." Kate tossed her hair back and wrapped her arms around Pogue's body.

"Yeah. That'd be so cool." Tyler chimed in.

"Well I guess I could let you ladies take a look at _this_ body. Who could blame them for wanting to see?" Reid smirked and flexed his muscles. The group laughed and groaned, while Kate rolled her eyes and Sarah turned red. V, feeling more confident, reached out and gripped his arm, surprising herself at the amount of muscle.

"I can't find the muscle! Someone, quick! Call a search team! This is a rescue operation!" V chuckled as she held Reid's arm up before dropping it back into place. The whole table bursted out into loud guffaws. She smiled lightly, though silently she was still on a small high after being able to touch him again. Judging from his posture, Reid had felt the burning feeling between their skin too. Whether or not he appreciated it too, didn't matter. He just felt what she felt. And she kinda liked it.


	4. The Unstoppable

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant nor do I own any of it's characters. I only take ownership of Sam, Jacob, and Vanessa Evans/Annie (insert last name here because I really haven't thought up one).**

**Contest: This just occurred to me as I wrote the DISCLAIMER. **points up** Whoever reviews and supplies the best last name for Annie (I judge of course), wins. He or she must write a review to go along with the name. And no five or ten words crap. I would appreciate two or three sentences. Kay, so may the best person win.**

**A/N: A lot changes in this chapter... it takes place the next day and is mostly in V's POV. Though, because I love their bantering, I had to add Reid's POV as he talks to Tyler. Remember M is for a reason. You have been warned. And thanks to all who added me to Story Alerts and who favorited and reviewed. I love ya'll. Enjoy!**

******************************************************************************************************************

** Fighting The Unstoppable**

"_Harder! Oh my god, please!" V moaned into Reid's shoulder and he complied. He would do anything for that voice. She screamed his name as her back arched off the bed. _

_When they both finished, Reid fell down beside her. She was breathing heavily and had a small layer of sweat on her brow. He brushed it off with a finger and pulled her onto his chest. They laid there like that for awhile, wrapped up in each other. Reid stroked her hair as a content smile danced its way across her lips. She gently lifted her head and mumbled into his chin,_

"_I think there's something happening between us."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Reid threw a pillow at Tyler's alarm clock with a sort of drowsy anger. He was still partially connected to the dream, but it slipped away as round two of the beeping started.

Reid groaned. It had been such a good dream. "Tyler! Shut the fucking thing off!" His voice was hoarse with sleep. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "Why the hell is it even on?!" Reid sat up, still in his sweatpants from earlier that day.

"To make sure you get up in time for practice. That's what you get for taking a nap after classes." Tyler pressed the off button and picked up a sweatshirt on the edge of his bed. "'Sides, you don't want to miss this practice, the girls are gonna be there. Especially, V." He shot the blond a sideways glance. He wasn't disappointed. Reid was more alert and climbed out of bed without anymore complaints. "Wow. You actually got out of bed? Say what?! V must be somebody important, huh?" Tyler playfully shoved him.

Reid tensed. He wasn't going to deny it to Tyler. There was no use lying to someone who could figure you out in a heartbeat. "Yeah. I guess she is." He sighed and sat down. "I just had a dream about her. We were... making love. Not random sex, not a hookup. It was so real. I swear I thought she was in my arms. I'm telling you, Ty. It was crazy."

"You like her." It wasn't a question. Reid shook his head. "As hard as it is for you to believe, you do. Because she's exactly like you. You want her, and not just for sex. Don't deny it. I can see it on your face." Reid threw his head back, sighing again, and stared at the ceiling. No. He wasn't going to deny it. She was his perfect match. Everything he wanted, and everything he couldn't have.

"Yeah... Let's just get to the meet." Reid picked up his stuff and the two left for the pool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V stripped off her school uniform and threw it on her bed. Annie, Sarah, and Kate had already called from just outside the pools. She was supposed to meet them there in ten minutes. She grabbed a white tank and threw it on along with black sweatpants. The pool was going to be unpleasant in the pants, but they had plans to go to Marblehead after the meet, so she needed something warm. She grabbed her hoodie off the back of a chair as she opened the door and locked it. Sam and Jake wouldn't be joining them since Jake had a date and Sam had to tutor. Nerds.

She turned a corner and heard laughter causing her to look up. She saw Reid and Tyler messing around. She smiled wider than a Barbie doll inside. Man, the things he did to her. Her body felt like it was on fire and she wanted to look away, but she couldn't. "_Well might as well make the most of this freaky feeling..."_ She thought. V picked up her pace and soon was only about ten feet behind them. They were cracking up at something else now.

"Hmmm, do I get to hear the joke?" She raised her eye brows as they turned around, grinning like idiots. Tyler's face relaxed into a more natural and polite smile. Reid's became a smirk, but his body language hinted that he wasn't too comfortable. She wondered why.

"Kyra Snider flashed the whole Rugby team." Tyler explained. "I was telling him about what they said... it's really inappropriate." He looked down, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Not like I haven't heard or said it before." V winked and walked between them. "So... you guys pumped for the big meet?"

"Hell yeah! We're gonna kick ass!" Tyler pumped a fist into the air. Reid just shrugged. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are we shy today? I think this is the longest you've ever gone without talking." He rolled his eyes at her joke.

"Yeah, we'll probably own them. But just in case, wanna make a bet?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she bit her lip. "Now who's shy?" He smiled, a real smile, and gestured towards the pool doors. After ushering her inside he kissed her cheek and walked towards the men's locker room. V blinked after him before walking up the stairs on the bleachers.

She reached Sarah, Kate, and Annie, with a half smile stuck to her face. And for the life of her, she couldn't make it go away! She sat down beside her friends. Kate's eyes were wide, Sarah was grinning wildly, and Annie looked like she was going to jump her for answers.

"What was that!?" "How long?!" "Reid Garwin?!" Sarah, Kate, and Annie (in that order) shouted at once. V's smile widened into a real smile now.

"That was him being flirtatious, five minutes, and yes him. No we're not together, no we have no history, and I honestly have no idea why he did that." She answered their questions all in one breath. Sarah and Kate giggled and whispered between themselves, Annie leaned over and listened in. "Oh, c'mon! So not cool! What am I missing?"

"Reid just doesn't _do_ that stuff. He doesn't escort a girl to swim meets, he doesn't kiss _just _her cheek, and he doesn't make a face like he's won the lottery." Sarah clarified. V shrugged at them. Maybe he was just being a good friend.

"Well I caught up with him and Tyler back at the dorms. So I don't know about the whole escorting business. Besides, I'm sure he does that stuff with all his female friends."

Kate shook her head. "No. Absolutely not. He has never treated me and Sarah like that. Ever."

V looked from the pool to Kate. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Reid's just acting strange is all." If she thought Reid was acting strange, Kate really hadn't taken a look at herself. She looked guilty all of a sudden, and nervous.

"Uh huh." Was all V managed before a whistle blew from beside the pool, signaling that the meet was about to begin. She scanned the lanes, searching for a head of blond hair. There were a few blond swimmers on the opposing team, but none had the right shade. Finally she saw him.

What a body. She let her eyes sweep him up and down. Pogue smacked his shoulder and Reid turned around. Pogue had caught her checking Reid out. Even from her seat on the bleachers, she could see that smirk. She wasn't afraid of being caught, though. She waved at him and laughed. He shook his head, smiling. Annie elbowed her and made a face before humming the traditional wedding march. V smacked Annie's arm and rolled her eyes.

Another whistle screeched and it began. Caleb was the first in the water. Reid lined up behind him, he looked up one more time into the stands, and blue eyes met brown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby, you were so good!" Kate draped herself into Pogue's waiting arms and they shared one of their don't-look-unless-you-want-to-throw-up kisses. Caleb and Sarah pecked each other quickly before resigning to holding hands. V hugged Tyler as he entered the hallway.

"Really great job, Guys." V applauded as she let go of the tall brunette. She glanced behind him and saw a familiar face, the last of course, to emerge from the pool. She remembered what Sarah and Kate had been saying about how he treated her differently than other girls. She knew that she looked at him different than other guys. She _liked _him. She wouldn't deny it. There was now a possibilty that maybe, just maybe, he liked her too. So, she figured she could get away with something. She saw he was a good distance away from Tyler, so she was pretty sure no one would get seriously hurt if this worked. V smirked dangerously and jumped onto Reid, latching her arms around his neck, and locking her legs around his waist. As if that wasn't surprising enough, she planted one on him right then and there. Reid was, to say the least, shocked, but he welcomed it happily. He held her thighs and kissed back. She pulled away, chuckling, and got down.

The rest of the group was stunned. She was completely unpredictable, that one. Not even Reid expected it. She had wrapped an arm around his waist, and he put an arm around her shoulders. The ever present smirk was gone and he stared at her face like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Tyler cleared his throat, amused.

"Can we go now, you two?" He smiled at them. V nodded, still too happy for words, and they made their way outside and to the hummer.

Unfortunately, it was a wee bit packed. Tyler, for once, was driving. Annie sat in shotgun. Kate, Sarah, and V sat in the middle, and Pogue, Caleb, and Reid sat in the way back. They all laughed and joked until they got there, while Annie controlled the music.

When they arrived at Marblehead they got out and opened up the back of the hummer. They pulled out a huge blanket and placed it a good 300 feet from the vehicle. They all sat down in their various pairings, though V and Reid didn't couple up like half the group did.

Meanwhile, Annie and Tyler kept glancing back and forth, waiting for the other to make a move. Their crushes were so obvious, it was almost laughable. The group started joking more and telling stories. When it got to V, Annie waved her hand. She had a request.

"Tell the one about your first counseling in rehab. The first time." Annie giggled when she remembered it. V rolled her eyes, and smiled, for about the five hundredth time that night.

"Okay, so I went to the counselor or whatever. He was one of those weird guys who asks you about your feelings and all that crap. So he told me to imagine my younger, innocent self. And he wanted me to have a conversation and figure out where I 'went wrong'. After a few minutes he asks me what we said to each other."

"And you said...?" Annie prompted, practically bouncing.

"'My inner child thinks you need to fuck off.'" With that, the whole cliff side echoed with laughter. V shook her head. "And they wonder why I left..."

The group quieted down a bit as a chilly breeze swept across their faces. Kate suddenly looked too eager.

"So. I know you went there twice. Meet any cute boys? Any flings?" Sarah rolled her eyes at how her roommate could be so 'bright' when it came to certain situations.

V hesitated, before she relaxed into a small smile. "Yeah, Kate. Yeah I did. I met my ex boyfriend there. We went out for a about a year. Give or take a month."

Kate nodded. V put a hand to her neck and her eyes went wide. "Shit! My necklace!" It was gone. Reid leaned around behind her and stared at the truck.

"Think it's back there?" He eyed the black machine. She just nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

"Help me look." She ordered and he let her pull him all the way back. Caleb almost choked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Reid is following directions." He stared in awe. Pogue shook his light brown hair.

"I know, Man. He's whipped." Pogue chuckled as Kate hit him.

"He's crazy about her. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Tyler's voice came out low. His best friend wanted someone for more than a play toy for the first time in his life. Maybe this girl was good for him.

"I knew it." Sarah's face held a look of victory.

"Hopefully he won't screw it up." Pogue warned. The group exchanged hopeful expressions before resuming their story telling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Your turn." V smiled in the darkness. She was laying on top of Reid in the backseat of the hummer. They had found her necklace within a few seconds and then had spent the last thirty minutes playing 20 questions.

"How did you learn to play pool?" Reid brought up the night that had begun it all.

"An ex-boyfriend taught me." She shrugged. It wasn't anything important. Just Jonathan. The jerk. "He turned out to be a real creep, though."

"What happened?" His voice was barely a whisper, but his eyes held some form of guarded curiosity.

"That was two questions. And he was one of those screw 'em and leave 'em kinda guys. Only after my virginity. What a douche." She sighed into his shoulder.

"I could kill him." She sat up and stared at his face. "You don't deserve something like that." He stroked her cheek as she laid back down.

"Life isn't fair." She stated simply. He just nodded in agreement. They stayed like that for another ten minutes before they heard a knock on the window. V leaned up and opened the door as a shivering Sarah hopped into the car, followed by the rest of the gang.

"It's freezing outside! One minute it's toasty warm, the next it's the arctic!" Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. Caleb replaced her arms as he and Pogue slid in and put the girls on their laps. Annie called shotgun again, very eager to sit with Tyler. V just sat on Reid's lap as he made circles on her sides with his thumbs.

The ride back was fairly quiet, except for the occasional flirting between Annie and Tyler. V seized the opportunity as Tyler laughed. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

"You wanna spend the night at my place tonight?" Reid raised his eyebrow at the request. She rolled her eyes. "Not like that."

He smirked and squeezed her sides. "Yeah. Sounds cool. Annie can stay with Tyler. I'm sure he'll _love _that. I should probably leave my condoms though. Safe sex is great sex." V bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh and draw attention.

"You're causing trouble." She kissed his nose.

"Baby, trouble is my middle name."


	5. Hold Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant nor do I own any characters you may recognize from it. I only own Jake, Sam, Vanessa, and Annie.**

**Contest: Alrighty! It was close, but I decided to go with Beaumont. Annie Beaumont. I like Davis a lot too, though. So both last names are going to appear in later chapters. Thanks to those who participated! :)**

**A/N: The beginning takes place later in the evening after the night at Marblehead. Reid was supposed to be going back to V's room. And we pick up from there... Remember M is for a reason! You have been warned. Enjoy!**

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Hold Me**

What was she doing?! Having Spencer's bad boy in her room. Just the two of them together, alone. Annie was off with Tyler getting laid, who knew Baby Boy (She had picked up the name after a night with Reid) had it in him? V groaned inwardly. Well, she had started it. The kiss after the swim meet was meant to be a joke. Like, haha. Funny. And now she was leading the blonde sex god back to her room to "spend the night". Only trouble could come from this. That reminded her of the car ride home...

"_Baby, trouble is my middle name."_

She smiled as she pulled out a key and stuck in the lock of the door to her room. She could sense a presence behind her, but she didn't turn around until she had walked in and set her stuff down.

That's when she was ambushed by a very hungry pair of lips. He kicked the door shut behind him and placed his hands on her waist. He was backing her towards Annie's bed. Oh shit. Oh shit. Not good. She felt the back of her calves hit the side and her knees buckled. Her back was on the bed and Reid's body hovered over her.

"_Hello Annie's bed. I know it would be very rude of me to have sex on you, but I'm not thinking straight right now." _She chuckled in her mind. She knew she had to change the direction of this now. Smiling mischievously, she flipped their positions, straddling his body on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him as his hands grazed her thigh.

Almost purring, she whispered in his ear. "This is where you'll be sleeping." Then she untangled herself and got up, walking away from a bewildered Reid.

His face was priceless. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me!" He sat up and half glared at her. "What was that?!"

"That was me telling you, in the best possible way for you to understand, that we're not screwing around tonight."

"Tonight? That means that it could happen another night. Scratch that. It WILL happen another night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She just half smiled and sighed as she took off her shirt. She was wearing a green and black bra. Why was she doing this to him? Wasn't it bad enough that she was sexy as hell? Why was she torturing him further by undressing? "Keep doing that and I can't guarantee I won't attack you again."

"I'm sure I'll have no problem fighting you off." She slid on a halter, but didn't put on the straps. Turning her back to him, she took off her bra and threw it on the floor. She slid the halter's straps on and glanced from her dresser to her sweatpants.

"V, I'm serious." She decided to keep the pants, but she rolled them down slightly. What a tease.

"So am I."

"Anymore of this and I'm coming over there." He stared at her face, not her body (for once), calling her bluff. She blushed slightly before walking over to her bed. The halter was fairly modest. You couldn't see through it totally, but you could see some form beneath it. She pulled back her covers and laid down on her bed. "What, no staying up late to talk?" He smirked.

"Hmmm... I'd rather talk with my voice than my body."

"I can make you talk with both." There it was, the suggestive voice again. She wasn't going to admit it, but it kinda made her weak in the knees. And Vanessa Evans did not get weak over just anything.

"Bite me." She rolled her eyes, though she immediately regretted opening her big mouth. Reid's eyes flashed from controlled seduction to wild hunger in an instant. She didn't even see him move before he was on top of her. She let out a shocked yelp as he pressed her into the bed.

"You asked for it... Now. Where to bite? Here?" He nipped her earlobe.

"Reid, stop." Her voice was faint. Damn hormones always betraying her.

"I don't think so. How about here?" He nibbled her neck. She moaned and that gave his ego a boost it didn't need to keep going. "Ah. I found it. Right here." He bent his head down to the end of her shirt and pulled the fabric up to just below her breasts. She bit her lip in anticipation. How could she have let this happen? He paused and smiled devilishly. "See? I can be a tease, too." He kissed her lips and got off of her, smiling in satisfaction at her dumbfounded expression.

"N- Not cool." She stammered. Since when did her breathing become so irregular? Ugh. She hated him. Now she was lying to herself. She hated the way he made her _feel. _How her skin was on fire and it drove her mad. The unexplainable passion, the spontaneous romance, the connection, it had never been like this before. Stupid hormones. That was it. She was going to blame it all on hormones.

She shot him an annoyed look. "You wanted it. Don't lie to yourself."

"Goodnight, Reid."

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared of the dark..." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

"No. Go get a teddy bear or something." She shut off the light and closed her eyes. He laughed merrily and then it was silent. After a few minutes they were both out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to be two in the morning when V woke up, screaming. She sat in her bed and took deep breaths, though they weren't helping. She blinked in the darkness, the dream was so real. So real. She had woken Reid unfortunately, and he sat up. In the moonlight she could see his hair was a mess, but it was actually kinda cute. His expression was pissed at first and then it was concerned when he saw her face. She looked down at her hands, gripping the covers for dear life. She must look terrified. Good. V blinked twice and her eyes were less wide.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Reid rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms. When did he become shirtless? She shook her head, clearing it. Reid frowned when he didn't get a response. "V?" No dice. "Vanessa?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. Just a bad dream. That's all." Lies. It was a nightmare. A horrifyingly real experience in dream-form.

"Didn't sound like nothing. Normal people usually don't scream when they wake up from nightmares." He watched her warily, unsure if he should go sit with her. He didn't know what she wanted him to do.

"It was just really vivid." Her voice came out distant and empty.

Reid swung his legs over the side of his bed and leaned in. "Tell me about it. Sometimes that helps." She shook her head again.

"I don't think it'll help. But I know what might..."

"Tell me." His voice was like velvet, no, it was softer than that somehow. And it had real concern and sincerity in it. Still, V was feeling self conscious.

"No, it's stupid. You'll laugh and make fun of me." She put her head in her hands. Reid blinked in astonishment. Since when had Miss Confidence become so shy? He hated seeing her like this. So scared and confused.

"I promise I won't."

"Can you... Can you just- just hold me?" She detached herself from her blankets and examined her strained hands. When she looked up he was there, lifting the covers and crawling in bed with her. She laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

She fit in his arms perfectly. It was like they were made for her. Reid stroked her hair and made circles on her back until she fell asleep again. He even felt... comfortable. This all came naturally to him even though he had never done this before with any girl. Yet, he still knew how to make her calm down and relax.

Their skin still burned violently when they touched, but when it wasn't in a moment of passion, it simmered in a very mellow fashion. Now it was just a dull flame, but it had just as much meaning as it did if they were kissing.

Reid had to admit. He really liked her. A lot. So this is what it felt like to Caleb and Pogue when they were with their girls? Huh. He really had been missing out on a lot. This new emotion that came with accepting his feelings for her overtook him. He had to let someone know.

"You know, I really like you. As more than a friend or a hook up. It feels so natural when we're together." He whispered calmly and brushed some hair from her face. She was smiling a very small, timid smile in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V woke up the next morning against something firm and warm. Her eyelids fluttered and she felt slight pressure on her lower back. Reid. She smiled and kissed his cheek; He was still asleep. He had surprised her and been incredibly sensitive last night. Even when she had acted like a crazy person.

Huh. What a gentleman.

She slowly slid herself out of Reid's grasp and walked to the bathroom. She started the shower and got in. She had taken maybe twenty minutes and then she decided she was clean enough to hop out. After drying herself off and emerging from the bathroom in just a towel, she changed into sport shorts and a tank top.

She walked over and climbed into bed with Reid again. She felt arms constrict around her and she laughed before kissing him. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was. But I heard the shower." She grinned and then she was horrified. She smacked his chest. "What?!"

"Perv! You saw me naked!" She tried to get out of his grasp. He was too strong and he squeezed her tighter.

"Yes. Yes I did. Leaving's not going to fix that." She scowled. "So stop being self conscious. You're beautiful." Her mouth popped open. Reid just said beautiful. Not hot. Beautiful. And he didn't say it suggestively or with a hidden meaning. "If you're going to do that with your mouth I can think of a way you can put it to good use..." He stopped when she kissed him.

They continued like that for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He studied her face.

"For being honest, Mr. Garwin."

"I should be honest more often. I like it." He smirked and she mirrored it. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Smirk like me. I thought only I could do that, but there you are. Matching it flawlessly." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Mmm. It would seem we're more alike than we originally thought." She mused.

"No, I always knew you were like me. You're like my carbon copy in female form."

She grinned. "Only hotter."

"Actually... I have to agree with that." They both laughed, enjoying each other's company. This was not how they had expected their morning to end.

Somehow they didn't mind.


	6. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about it. Instead I'd be making a sequel to that amazing movie.**

**A/N: Hey there everybody! Thanks a ton for the reviews and alerts! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I wrote it on a whim and personally, I like it a lot too. Get ready for action in this chapter. It's about to get crazy. Are you up for it!?**

*********************************************************************************************************** **

**Close Call**

V hurried into her first period and made it to the stairs just as the bell rang. A few more students filed in before the teacher called out attendance. Smiling wider than a Barbie doll, she slid into her seat between her brothers.

Sam grinned at her. "Someone's happy today."

"I'm always happy." She clarified, her smile never faltering for a second. She looked up at Tyler who was wearing his 'morning after' look. Ah. Yes. He and Annie had gone at it like animals last night. V had gotten the play by play from her roommate the second Annie walked in the door earlier that morning. "So, Tyler."

"So, what?" His face was cautious. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, how was it?!" She smirked exactly like Reid. Jake gave her a disapproving look as Pogue smacked Tyler on the back approvingly.

"I don't think I should be discussing this, I mean Annie wouldn't want-" He was cut off as the classroom door shut and a familiar blond head entered.

"Mr. Garwin, late. You are approaching thin ice, Young Man." Professor Kempt scolded.

"I had important business matters to take care of." Reid shrugged and smiled at the professor. A few girls swooned and a couple guys glared at him. Everyone knew what Reid meant when he said 'business'. What they didn't know was that he and V had concocted a plan to arrive to class at different times so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Reid headed up the stairs and sat in his seat, but not before he sent V a suggestive smirk. She returned it. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a reprimanding voice.

"Miss Evans. Since you are so eager to talk, please answer my question." V groaned and stared expectantly in Prof. Kempt's direction. She really didn't want to reveal this now. She had been hoping to get through the year by just passing in A worthy homework and doing well on projects. Not by answering questions in front of the whole class. Because, as much as she hated to say it, V was a braniac. "What took place on the night of December 16, 1773?" He was testing her with random dates in history. She knew most of them by heart, though.

"The Boston Tea Party. Where the early American colonists, dressed as Indians, spilled many crates of tea into the Boston harbor as a form of protesting against the raised taxes. They had tried to tar and feather British officials, but they felt that this was a more extreme and attention grabbing method." She tried to appear as calm as possible as the teacher assessed the blank table in front of her (she had no textbook out) and then nodded approvingly. "That... is very correct." Suddenly bursts of conversation flooded the room as many girls were heard shouting 'How can she be smart too?!' and boys stared dumb founded at what they thought was just another bimbo, until a few moments ago. Sarah tapped V's shoulder and V turned around and faced her friend.

"Yeah. Wassup?"

"You're really smart, and I'm bad at this class. You need to tutor me." She giggled excitedly. V just smiled politely.

"You really don't want me as a tutor." Sarah cocked her head to the side, confused. "I'm easily distracted, I'm not reliable, oh, and usually I-"

"Okay I get it!" Sarah laughed because V was counting off her bad qualities on her fingers. "You should still do it."

"Who knew little miss party girl was so smart?" Reid teased, crossing his arms and leaning over the desk. "Actually, I could picture you as a sexy book nerd"

"That was my Halloween costume last year." She responded with a matter-of-fact voice. Reid licked his lips, Tyler's eyes widened and Pogue and Caleb almost lost their cool. She was going to milk this for everything it was worth. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on the ceiling as though she was thinking really hard. "I think my favorite part about it was the tie. Since you can do so many things with it." She hinted and then faced the front of the room again. "_Let them think about THAT!" _She thought. The professor yelled for the class to quiet down as he continued his lecture. V tried to focus, but her mind kept wandering to a certain boy and the things he said earlier that morning.

"_Stop being so self conscious. You're beautiful." _

She was almost done doodling a cross with vines when her cell phone light went off in her lap. She quietly thanked god that she had enough brains to keep it on silent. She opened the device.

_New text message from:_

_Reid_

_you look fuckin hot right now_

_Received at 8:37 a.m._

_9/13/09_

She grinned in a way that would have put the Cheshire Cat in tears.

_Reply message to:_

_Reid_

_yeah? and what are u gonna do about it?_

She closed her phone and angled her body so she could get a good view of his face in her peripherals. He didn't disappoint. He smirked and texted back faster than he did when he sent the first.

_New text message from:_

_Reid_

_too dirty for text but if u meet me in the dorms I could always SHOW you_

_Received at 8:38 a.m._

_8/13/09_

She just sat there staring at the text for a good minute, struggling internally before she hit the reply button.

_Reply message to:_

_Reid_

_my room after second. tell tyler we're gonna be late to lunch_

She hit send. This was going to be bad. Very bad. Why did she have to go and do stupid things like this?! Stupid hormones. Well. Then again, he was amazing this morning. He brought out her sweeter side and he was so nice. Still perverted, but nice. Reid pumped his fists into the air and stood up after reading her text. A lot of people turned around and Prof. Kempt looked unamused by Reid's behavior.

"Yes, Mr. Garwin?"

"My apologies, Sir. I'm just thrilled about what we're learning." The professor just rolled his eyes and continued teaching as he sat down. Reid dodged the looks his friends gave him and he just smiled victoriously at the ceiling.

Reid couldn't help but picture what awaited him in an hour. It was too good to be true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your favorite color?" Reid squeezed V's arm and felt her smile on his chest. He decided he like her smile the most. It was so perfect and innocent.

They had gone back to her room and he had screwed her brains out until she screamed. And from the look on her face after it, he could tell she had never been fucked worth a damn before him. It made him sorta pissed, too. A girl like her deserved ultimate pleasure.

"Purple and silver. I like both." She arched her neck up so she could get a better look at his face. She held his right hand with her left as she laid on him. His hands were not sporting their usual fingerless gloves and she wondered why, but didn't ask. "Do you really care or are you just stalling so we don't have to go back to class?"

"Both." He smiled. A real, genuine smile. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she sighed. "What?"

"If the rumors I hear are true, shouldn't you have grabbed your clothes and been out the door by now?" She gripped his hand tighter as though she was daring him to move an inch from where he was.

"Do you think I'm going to do that to you?" His eyes examined her.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" She sat up now and looked at him with a worried face.

"I wouldn't hate you. I _can't_ hate you." WHAT?!

"Why not?" V attempted to make her voice sound indifferent, she wasn't sure if it was working.

"I don't know. You're addictive. And anyway, you're definitely too good to have just one time..." She smiled and kissed him.

Reid had discovered two things when he had sex with V. One, probably the most important, was that her body was almost _made _to be compatible with his. Like puzzle pieces. Sure he had been with other girls with great bodies, but something about hers was very right. She was built to accommodate him.

The second thing he found out was that she had a small tattoo in the shape of a cross on her right hip. The same one she had been drawing in class earlier. There was probably something symbolic about it that he wasn't getting. It made him curious.

"Mmmmmm..." V moaned as she pulled away. "We need to get back. People are going to ask questions."

"Let them." And with that he started round two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This party was going to be one of the highlights of senior year. Reid could already feel it as he hopped out of the driver's side of Tyler's hummer. Walking across the lawn he spotted dozens of hot girls, but he found that he wasn't really interested. Strange.

"Hey! Annie!" Tyler called, waving his hand at a gorgeous girl with shoulder length blonde hair and straight bangs. Reid became alert almost immediately and his eyes caught a glimpse of shimmery black fabric as his stunning new 'friend with benefits' came into view behind her roommate.

Kate and Sarah had found out about Reid and V's complex relationship and had, of course, told everyone in their group. Not that they wouldn't figure it out soon enough since Reid couldn't stand not seeing her face everyday. What was wrong with him?! He sounded like some desperate fan boy. But who wouldn't be a fan of her? Guys were very obviously checking her out, though she ignored them. Her eyes were set on Reid. He liked that quite a bit.

"Hey!" Annie pulled Tyler's face down to hers and Reid silently wondered if her tongue was going to get lost down his throat. V distracted him for a moment when she took his hand and began pulling him towards her, a smirk tugging at her lips. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. She really knew how to make him feel like he was the center of her universe. That could be good, and it could be bad. He enjoyed feeling needed and being connected to one person. Unfortunately, since they weren't in a binding relationship, she was free to just walk away anytime she felt like it. He hoped she would come to her senses and realize that he just didn't see other girls anymore. It's like they weren't there. None of them could hold his attention or be completely unpredictable like her.

The rest of the group walked up behind the girls and the two couples broke their kisses. Pogue motioned to the house. "I'm going to grab drinks for me and Kate. Anybody else want anything?" Annie and Jake asked for Miller Lite. As Pogue turned to V, her eyes were almost green with envy. "V?"

She glanced at Sam who sent her a look that read, 'Be careful.' "... Diet Coke." She glared bitterly at the ground. Life was so unfair. Nobody else wanted anything, so Pogue headed into the house. The rest of the group joined the people dancing and hanging out on the front lawn.

After about an hour, it was getting crowded.

Reid pushed through some people and began searching for his dancing partner. But he couldn't find that familiar face anywhere. Parting a pair of lesbians making out in the doorway, he stepped inside. The crowd was still big here, but they were mostly people just walking in and out, or talking. He finally spotted her getting a drink from Bordy, who was bar tending. He walked over and put his arms around her waist. She jumped and whipped around, only to smile up at him.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Not a chance. Dance with me." She nodded, chugging her drink a bit. It was a dark color. "I hope that's not what I think it is."

"It's soda. I'm not stupid." She finished the cup and then went to find Annie. "Meet me outside, okay?" He just turned and proceeded to head back out.

11 minutes. Still no V. Reid was pacing beside his friends, ignoring all the drunk sluts who kept asking him to dance. Annie had been no more than two minutes ahead of her in the house. He had seen her and Tyler in the dining room as V squeezed her way through the kitchen.

"Reid, just go look for her." Caleb offered as a slow song came on and he pulled Sarah into his arms. Reid sighed and began walking to the house again. He didn't see her anywhere. And then he did. Bordy was leading her upstairs by the hand. That would have been enough to make him jealous if his blood didn't stop cold when he saw her face.

She was completely clueless, totally out of it. He knew what that look meant. Fucking Bordy had put roofies in her drink. And now she was heading up into a bedroom to sleep with some guy when she had no idea about what was going on. Bordy came off very anxious and paranoid as he continued guiding her up the steps. He kept checking over his shoulder. Luckily, he didn't see Reid. That would have only made him act faster.

When they hit the top, Reid sprinted for the stairs, bounding his way up, taking two at a time. His heartbeat was frantic in his head. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. He opened door after door, interrupting couples either fucking or giving oral. He reached the last door on the left side of the hallway.

There they were. V nearly unconscious, and Bordy pulling down his pants. He spun around to the noise of the door creaking open. By the time his eyes registered, Reid had broken his nose. He had never felt the power this strong before. Maybe because he had never been this angry in his whole life. He managed to throw the attacker into a wall with a single shove, knocking him unconscious.

Perfect.

He walked over to V, on the bed and finally passed out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. Halfway down the stairs people began asking questions, "Is She Alive?", "Whoa, what happened?", and "Should we call 911?" were the most frequent. Reid told them to call the police and have them pick up the guy in the last room on the left for attempted rape. A few girls screamed and one guy pulled out a phone and began calling.

By the time Reid had gotten outside, word had spread like wildfire. The other Sons, the girls, and V's brothers were at his side immediately. Annie was almost crying in terror.

"Oh my god, Vanessa! Is she okay? Did he-?" Annie brushed some stray hair out of her best friend's face. Reid shook his head and mouthed, 'No'. They all headed back to their respective cars, though Annie insisted on riding in the hummer with V. She had Sarah take her car back to the dorms.

Reid climbed into the back with V. Her face was so peaceful when she slept. Though there was something very haunting about it. She shouldn't be asleep, she should be laughing and cracking jokes.

He held her tightly in his arms, grateful for having found her quickly. Because if he hadn't... he didn't want to believe what would have happened.


	7. Happy Never After

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, blah blah blah. You get the picture by now.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but here it is! A new chapter! Thanks to those who favorited, added to alerts, and my amazing reviewers. Thank you!!! I may not have mentioned this before, but the party in the last chapter took place a few weeks after V and Reid slept together. Anyway, remember, M is for a reason. You have been warned. Enjoy!!**

******************************************************************************************************************

**Happy Never After**

Reid felt like he had been running a marathon. His body was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep and get a little bit of relief from the horrors of the night before. Despite his own fatigue, he still had room to worry about how V would take the news of what had gone down earlier that evening. Her face was serene now as Jake carried her to the bed, but Reid knew it wouldn't last. Her reaction tomorrow would be key here.

Annie shooed them all out of the room and promised to call if anything changed, especially if she woke up. It wasn't much consolation, though. As Jake, Sam, Tyler, and Reid walked back to their rooms, their faces held individual looks of worry and distress. It had to be almost 2 a.m. when Reid collapsed onto his bed in the dorm. Sure he had pulled all nighters before, but something about tonight was just draining him. He gratefully shut his eyes and let sleep take over.

But sleep never came. Not in ways he wanted, at least. Everytime he crept behind his eye lids, he would see Bordy's wicked face and her helpless one. And something would pull in his chest, it would make him want to crush the stupid boy into a trillion pieces, then put him back together so he could do it again. Another thought prickled to the surface of his brain. What if he had been too late? He tried to ignore the thought, he rolled over multiple times and even considered pacing the room just to make himself too tired to think.

It was almost 5 in the morning when he finally rolled out of bed to run. It was sort of his unknown talent, but Reid Garwin used to be a track guy before he found swimming. He threw on a pain of shorts, a white wifebeater, and a warm up jacket followed by his favorite black sneakers. Tyler was fast asleep, clearly not suffering from the same insomnia the blonde was experiencing. Reid closed the door silently and shuffled down the long corridor leading to the stairs. He took them slowly, nearly depleting his already nonexistent energy, and made it down two more hallways before heading out the front doors. No one in their right mind was going to be up this early on a Sunday. Hell even the overachieving morning joggers didn't get out until 5:30 or 6. He was all alone today. That was fine, it just gave him more room to run. To run _and _to not think, that was his mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V awoke Sunday morning in a warm place. She could smell herself on the pillow beneath her which led her to believe this was not the first time she had slept here. Her first instinct was relief. She knew this place to be her bed in the dorm she shared with her best friend. It was familiar. The second feeling that came over her was laced with common sense. How did she get here? She didn't walk in on her own since she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. She sat up now, frantically trying to remember the lapse in time that she couldn't place. And for the life of her she couldn't figure it out! She really didn't even have a clue about what she was trying to remember at all. What _happened_ last night?

She threw off the covers and slipped past her sleeping roommate. She needed to think, and she knew where to go to do such a thing. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, and then she threw on a pain of jeans, a tee, and one of Reid's sweatshirts he had left over a few weeks ago. She left the dorm, and her cell phone, behind. She headed outside and crossed the large landscape of the campus before turning onto a sidewalk and heading in her desired direction. The October breeze this early in the morning wasn't helping whatsoever. She found herself continually distracted whenever it picked up. She had hoped it would help clear her mind, but no such luck.

V eventually wandered into the park. This place had always been very relaxing when she was a kid, so she prayed that she would get the same results now. Unfortunately, it seemed that someone else decided to use her "thinking spot" for themselves today. She had gotten about a hundred feet away, and was about to turn around when she realized that she recognized the blonde headed boy leaning over the bridge above the small brook. She, almost noiselessly, came up beside him. He didn't even look up. She gestured to the park.

"You come here often?" He jumped almost a foot in the air at the sound of her voice before staring at her with wide eyes. She guessed that he hadn't noticed her there. She had surprised him, well that was kind of... funny.

"Oh- Uh, yeah. I guess. Sometimes, when I need to be alone." He fumbled over his words as he went back to leaning over the rail and staring at the running water. "Why are you here?" He didn't meet her eyes.

"Same reason as you, I suppose." She said. "It's freezing, how can you be wearing that?" She tugged on the side of his shorts. He winced at the contact. Odd. "What's wrong? You seem... edgy."

"You don't remember what happened do you?" He turned away and his attention was diverted to the trees, suddenly they were so much more interesting.

"No. That's why I'm here. I'm _trying _to remember something, anything. But, it was a waste since obviously you know. So... what happened?" He looked at the water again, saying nothing. "Reid! Seriously. I want to know, it's making me go crazy here. I don't like it. It's not the good crazy." She hinted and the corners of his lips twitched in amusement. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers before staring into his eyes. "Please, tell me."

He gave in. He'd do anything for those eyes. "Your drink was spiked with roofies. It was Bordy. I- uh, came in to stop and we sort of got in a fight right before he- yeah. You get it. And then we all took you back, Jake carried you to your room, and that's about it." He said it all in one breath and found himself in a great need for oxygen after. He watched her face carefully, aware of every expression that crossed her face. Horror. Worry. Guilt. Worry. Pain. Gratitude. Blank. Her last facial movement caused her entire frame to go still and empty. He thought about shaking her, but he figured she would snap right out of it in a few seconds anyway. "He didn't do anything. I got there in time. Hey! Listen to me!" She trembled as she turned from the railing. He wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't let him hurt you. Not a chance." She sniffed and pressed her face into his chest, mumbling something short and broken. He thought he knew what it was, but just to be sure... "What?"

She just shook her head and muttered, more audibly, "Nothing." He gave her a look of disbelief before taking a deep breath. More on the blonde wonder's mind? Whatever could it be? "What's wrong with _you_?"

"I- um... Don't worry about it. It's stupid." He put a hand to the back of his neck and she released her hold on his middle, backing up two steps. She cocked an eye brow. "It is. You'll say no anyway so it doesn't matter."

She frowned and then a small smile tugged at her full lips. "Reid, were you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" His reaction made the smile even more smug. His eyes went wide, he swallowed and then looked down and away. Then he composed himself and was smirking.

"No, Baby. I don't date." She smirked as well. Her was body as graceful as a cat. She stalked toward her prey. God, she had no idea what she was doing to him. Maybe he could just take her right there? No one would be around for another hour, that was plenty of time. She was standing directly in front of him now, her eyes raking in his tall form.

"That's too bad," She purred as her hands slid down and then back up his chest. "Since I would've said, 'yes'." She then let her hands fall to the elastic lining of his shorts. She roped two fingers under and jerked herself into him. The friction caused him to moan a little, but she continued to keep the hunter's face. She was about to move her head down when Reid grabbed her chin and pulled her face back up.

"Vanessa-" He started, but she cut him off with a kiss. She wrapped her legs around him possessively and he walked them over to the railing where he sat her down on the edge and let his hands roam over her. "I already. Told. You. The answer's. Yes." She gasped whenever he gave her a chance to breathe. He smiled triumphantly and pressed their bodies closer together.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how does it feel, Mrs. Garwin?" Kate giggled as Sarah- on the phone- rolled her eyes, amused. V opened her bookbag in front of her open locker and was deciding which books she was going to need for homework.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She teased Kate and winked. Ever since the gang had found out about her and Reid's new, more permanent relationship, they had given her the name Mrs. Garwin as a joke. Really, only Kate ever used it, though. "It's only been a week anyway. You can't start tagging me with his surname after such a short period of time." Kate groaned impatiently.

"You two are so perfect. Don't start pulling this bullshit now." The mocha skinned girl leaned against another locker and twirled her hair around her finger. Sarah hung up and gave a small wave in the direction behind the open locker door. V moved it aside and smiled affectionately at her tiny best friend.

"Hey there, ladies... Mrs. G." Annie addressed them. Sarah and Kate chuckled and V just shook her head. If they didn't stop calling her that, she was going to lose it. There had actually been many times this week when V thought she was going to go insane. The first was when she found out that Bordy was going to be tried as an adult and had a court date set. The evil stares she received from his friends was a little more than intimidating. Plus, she had gotten in a fight in the hallway with Kira Snider about it as well. That was the second thing. The fight with Kira had drawn in even _more _attention to the situation than was needed. And the last thing V wanted was attention at a time like this. "Hey, Mrs. Simms, how've you been? You know, I don't think we've talked since second period."

Annie laughed in her high soprano voice and glanced over her shoulder, wondering where the boys were. Usually they all met here at the end of the day. Their strange, unexplained absence was nerve wracking. "Anyone seen the guys?"

"I had last period with Caleb and Tyler. Both were acting a little fishy, I think something's up. No idea what, though." Sarah's clarified. "When we see them, we should- Oh! Found them!" All of the girls' heads shot up and they turned in the same direction, equal smiles adorning their anxious faces. The guys' somber, downcast moods brightened immediately when they saw who was waiting for them.

The Sons of Ipswich approached their girlfriends with obvious adoration on their faces. Sarah and Caleb kissed deeply and then let up and held hands. Tyler held Annie's petite form as she pressed herself against him, kissing him playfully. Pogue and Kate kissed romantically before they pulled apart, still touching, to look over at the last couple. V had gone to Reid, but he had just turned to her, something burning in his eyes. He grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the locker before kissing her hungrily. She complied willingly and let her hand wander down to the belt loops on his pants, pulling him closer. They were an explosion of passion and thoughtlessness. Somewhere very far back in her mind, V feared that at this rate she would burst into flames. She just hoped someone had a fire extinguisher handy. Kate, giggling from appreciation- she had wanted this coupling to happen for so long- tapped her friend's shoulder. V broke the kiss with Reid and turned to glare at Kate.

"Can I help you?" She rushed her words impatiently, all the while absentmindedly tugging at the loops on Reid's pants.

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew that the best sex is safe sex. I mean, since you two were obviously planning to get it on here in the hallway in front of us." Sarah, Tyler, and Annie howled in laughter as Caleb grinned and Pogue chuckled, not taking his eyes off of Kate. V wasn't knocked down just yet.

"Well we could do it here, but we wouldn't want to make you jealous or anything. What do you think?" She pulled Reid impossibly closer and stared into his face. He placed his hands on either side of her head on the lockers.

"If I wanted to fuck you in front of people, believe me, we'd already be doing it." He groaned internally. If they didn't get back to a room soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"And there's your answer." V stated matter- of- factly to Kate and took her boyfriend's hand. Kate smiled as she saw the couple walk by. They were too perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V wasted no time the moment she and Reid entered his room. She threw her bookbag down on the floor beside where he had already dumped his. Then they were caught up in each other. His lips crushed against hers and he pulled her into him. He had been waiting too long. She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck and then her shoulder, meanwhile his hands began pulling off her school uniform. The sweater, tie, and white oxford hit the ground before she even got close to the bed. She then pushed him away a bit as she stripped him down to just his shorts, since he always wore those under his pants. She let him slip off her skirt and then she took off running in just her tiny shorts and bra. They were always playing games like this. She made it to the bathroom before he caught her and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and squirmed as he carried her back over to the bed, smiling.

"Put me down, dammit!" She laughed. He joined in the laughter and set her down on the bed, but not before smacking her ass. Being immature she gave him the middle finger.

"Oh. Well if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was say it." He smirked at her surprised expression. "I'm only kidding.... Or am I?" He bent down and hovered over her. She reached up and gripped the back of his head, bringing it down to her face. They kissed deeply this time, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and they had a battle for dominance. He won, of course. He always won.

Reid's hand lowered to her small shorts and he had grasped the lining when the single worst sound you could hear at a time like this came buzzing from the floor. A cell phone. V sat up a bit and looked at her bookbag curiously. "Leave it." He breathed into her neck, giving her goosebumps. She nodded, completely prepared to comply when it buzzed again. It was a call. She groaned and sat up, though Reid was giving her a warning face. She could always call whoever it was back, right?

She clearly didn't think so. V kissed his lips once and then pried herself out from under him, slipping down to the floor to grab the tiny object. It buzzed one more time. She stared at the front of it in total shock. This number was deleted from her phone for a reason. She hadn't expected that person to ever call her again. No matter what. She almost hit the ignore button. Almost.

She hesitantly pressed **TALK**, feeling Reid's eyes on her back the entire time. "H-hello?"

"_Thank god, I thought you wouldn't answer."_

"Riley, why are you calling me?" Her tone came out bitter. Not what she intended.

"_I need to reach Jake. Gimme his cell and I'll leave you alone." _No, 'I missed you.", "I love you still.", or "I died when I left, too." was said; It was like he had forgotten everything.

"617- 0963. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"_I'll be in town soon, he asked me to come back for our old band's reunion at Nicky's tomorrow night. I thought he would've told you. Guess not." _She knew about the gig tomorrow night, it had been all Sammy talked about the entire week. Even she was going to perform.

"No. He failed to mention that. It doesn't matter I'm not going anyway." Lie. Reid, sensing her anger, kneeled down on the floor next to her and placed his hands on her upper arms, kissing his way up her shoulders, up her neck, and across her jaw line. She bit her lip to keep herself from sighing his name.

"_Why not?" _He sounded genuinely concerned now.

"Why the fuck should you care?! You were the one who ended it." She reminded him coldly and Reid stopped moving, letting go of her and standing up.

"_Yeah, I know. I know. We need to talk." _

"There's nothing to talk about, Riley."

"_Please, just meet me after we perform tomorrow night. Please?"_

"Fine. I'll talk to you..." Reid's hands clenched into fists as he looked out the window on the other side of the room. "I have to go. Bye."

"_Bye, Ness." _She shut the phone and stood up, walking over to her very angry boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" She touched his hand, but he whipped it away.

"What's wrong with me, Vanessa? What's _wrong_?! You're talking to your ex boyfriend while I'm standing right HERE! What's _wrong _with _you_?!" He yelled at her, accusations swimming in his eyes. He knew all about her and Riley. She kept no secrets from him.

"Hey! Don't make me out to be a bad guy! I didn't even know he was going to call for Christsakes! Do you think I really wanted to talk to him!?"

"You still love him. Even after all the shit he did to you. You STILL do! I can tell from your face, so shut your mouth! What the fuck does an ex druggie have that I don't, huh?! Tell me that!" He rounded on her and she took a few steps back in retreat.

"What the hell are you even talking about?! What are you getting at here?!" She screamed back, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Ugh! Just- ugh! Fuck! Forget it!" He punched the wall and she jumped. It was silent for a good minute before she walked over and picked up her bookbag and cell phone. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm leaving because I think that'd be best for both of us right now." He just stared, not saying a word. She shook her head and threw on her camisole before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Shit!!" Reid punched the wall again in fury.


	8. Bend And Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant... I very much wish I did, though.**

**A/N: Hooray for another chapter! MY COMPUTER CRASHED almost right after I wrote the last chapter. But it's fixed now. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites/ alerts, and to those who reviewed! It's appreciated so much! Thank you!**

**Song used is "Broken" by Seether.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Bend And Break**

THREE DAYS AFTER THE PERFORMANCE AT NICKY'S

Spencer Academy's hallways were silent and abandoned that afternoon as a shaking brunette passed dorm after dorm. Hers was third from the end, and the sooner she got there, the better. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep up this facade. She was Vanessa Evans not Wonder Woman for Christsakes!

Her entire day had been filled with one question...

Are you okay?

Yeah, she appreciated their concern, but she didn't want to hear it right now. It wasn't helping. She already had her key in hand as she reached for the doorknob, thanking the high heavens that it was a Tuesday and Annie would be at a swim meet, cheering on Tyler, no doubt. Her roommate didn't need to see her like this.

V slammed the door shut and fell onto her bed, screaming into her pillow, and then sobbing uncontrollably. Each new wave of emotion racked her body and made her shake violently. She hated feeling like this, she hated herself for causing this, and she hated having fallen in love with that stupid boy. She wanted to hate him. She wished she could call him names and yell and literally want to kill him. But she couldn't.

Because everytime she saw Reid's face her stomach flipped, and she hoped he would look at her and take back what he said. She silently prayed he would pry the idiot blonde girl off his side and put his arm around V instead. But no. He just ignored her. That or he made comments and gossiped to whoever his new "friend" was.

Today, she had walked by her brothers and friends, only to sit with a girl from her Calculus class one row over. He sneered at her as she passed and leaned into his latest conquest, whispering something that made the girl giggle, and pointed at V. It was like he had forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

"_You look drop dead gorgeous." V twirled in front of the mirror one more time. She then turned and smiled gratefully at her best friend. "So is Reid picking you up?" V's smile dropped slightly._

"_Yup." One word answer's are never a good idea when you're talking to Annie Beaumont. She always needs more than that to be satisfied._

"_So you two made up or what?" Annie edged off the bed and walked over to fix V's strap on her black sequined halter._

"_Yeah. He called me last night and we talked it over. Then he came over, I kicked you out, and you get the picture." V continued examining her make up as Annie adjusted a few things. "I just feel like... I dunno. I guess I feel like he's still a little mad and one word's going to send him over the edge, you know?"_

"_Just play it cool tonight, okay? He needs time to brush it off."_

"_I know. I know." V fixed a strand of hair and picked up her purse off her desk. Annie grabbed hers as well and followed as V opened the door and laughed. Tyler's hand was raised as he was about to knock and it appeared that she had opened the door only a second too early. He smiled lamely and maneuvered around her to Annie. V's face fell as she realized it was only Tyler behind the door. She frowned, facing him. "Where's Reid?"_

"_Oh. He- uh. He said he's gonna meet us there." V's frown deepened. What the hell? _

_She knew he was still harboring angry feelings, but why was he suddenly avoiding her?_

_Annie, sensing the fact that V was going to read way too into this, took Tyler in one hand and V in the other and led them out of the dorm. "Well, we should head on over now for your mic check. Don't want to keep the band waiting, do we?"_

"_I guess not." V's voice was faint and she briefly saw Baby Boy give her an apologetic look. He was a bad liar. It was obvious that he knew why Reid wasn't with them, he just wasn't going to share. She quietly huffed and pushed past the two of them and made it to the hummer first. Leaning against it, she growled into the night, scanning the parking lot of the dorms for a familiar blonde. Maybe he was hiding inside the hummer, waiting for her. She turned and flung open the back door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Nothing. _

"_Damn you, Reid Garwin. If you miss this, I swear I'll-"_

"_You'll what?" His deep voice echoed behind her, causing her heart to stop for a second, along with her breathing. She spun around and found that he was closer than she had expected. A small, sheepish grin slid onto her features, and she tapped his nose with her index finger._

"_I haven't figured out your punishment yet, but you can bet that you wouldn't like it." He forced a smile and kissed her forehead as the other two approached the truck. Tyler looked stunned that Reid had showed, but the two exchanged nods."Let's get this show on the road." V took Reid's hand hesitantly and pulled him into the back seat with her. Annie shot her friend a 'What's with him?' glance, but V just shrugged. Reid had been like this last night too. She could always ask him what was going on after she got off stage. Maybe waiting would be a good thing. He needed space, that was very clear. _

_The car ride was very quiet almost the whole way to Nicky's. Only the radio, which was playing dully in the background, broke the tension. The DJ announced a new song to play and V jumped in her seat and excitedly told Annie to turn the dial up._

"_I love this song!" She proclaimed and Annie, recognizing it too, sang along with her. It was _Don't Dance _by 3Oh!3 and the two girls laughed and jammed to it. When they finally pulled into the parking __lot, the song was only half way over and the girls groaned dramatically. Tyler chuckled and Reid, still silent, opened his door and helped his girlfriend out of the truck._

_Nicky's was getting packed as V shimmied her way through the crowd, leaving the other three so they could go find the rest of the group. The stage was visible now, along with her old band. They used to be so great. Before she got into drinking, and she and Riley broke up, that is. From the looks of it, Sam was doing mic checks. She froze when she saw the person he was talking to. If she had honestly believed before this moment that she could do this, she had been sadly mistaken._

_Taking a deep breath, she approached the stage. She stood by the stairs for a few seconds before leaning against a wall for balance. Was she really going to do this? How much pain was she going to feel after this performance? It might send her over the edge again._

_No. She would not let that happen. Not again._

_Sam turned from Riley and spotted his sister. She looked like she was going to throw up. He politely excused himself and gestured for his old friend to continue with the mic check. He crossed the stage in record time and made it to the stairs just before his sister picked herself up and started walking away. Not good._

"_Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He shouted at her retreating figure. She stopped and turned around half way. He saw the empty, broken look in her eyes and knew what she was feeling._

"_I can't do it. I'm sorry. Go on without me, have some fun." She said before disappearing into the crowd. _

_Perfect._

_Sam hopped back to the rest of the band and they stared at him questioningly. He ignored them, though. V was going through a lot right now. There was no need to make her do something she would be uncomfortable with. He opened his phone and messaged Jake to get up on stage for his mic check as well. He, Jake, Riley, and V were always the singers. V was supposed to sing the song she wrote herself tonight, too. He guessed that wouldn't be happening. Jake appeared on the opposite side of the stage, phone in one hand, drum sticks in the other. Sam slid on his guitar strap and walked over to the standing microphone. Nicky's was packed already. So many Spencer students were there, too. Probably just to see how good the Evans' triplets really were._

"_What's up, Nicky's?!" People cheered and others moved away from the bar at the sound of Sam's voice. "We're the Dark Riders and we'll be entertaining you tonight." He saw his friends gather at a table close to the stage. Sarah and Kate wolf whistled at him. He grinned. "This first one's called _Headfirst_. Alright... one... two... three..." He began his guitar solo and people moved to the music as Jake picked up with the drums and Leo with the keyboard. Ethan had the bass and Riley took his wireless mic and began singing. It was a song the band had written collectively. It was pretty damn good if he said so himself._

_It was over sooner than he had expected, though. Next up was supposed to be a duet of V and Riley. Since the female voice was missing, Riley was going to have to do all of it by himself. _

"_This next one is called _Broken._" He started the guitar beginning, and Riley sent him an apologetic look. He knew it was his fault that V had skipped out... Riley started singing..._

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph

And I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Because I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

_Suddenly the light hit a shimmery substance and V came into view on the corner of the stage, holding her mic. Sam smiled internally, remembering that he had left it on a table below the stage. With a determined face, she held the microphone to her lips and began to sing her verse, putting her heart and soul into the words. Riley stared incredulously at the girl beside him. She had changed so much..._

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_Mouths dropped. Who knew she could sing like that? She continued the duet with Riley..._

Because I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Because I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Because I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Because I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_The song came to an emotional end and V bowed as the audience clapped, absolutely floored at the performance. She waved to her friends and boyfriend before excusing herself from the stage._

_Once V made her way through the crowd, receiving compliment after compliment, she found herself outside, leaning against the tin wall of a garage in the alley way. She slumped down to her knees, grateful that the agony was over. She relaxed her head against the cold wall, silent tears falling down her face. She was smart to have not looked at him while she sang, hearing his voice was bad enough as is. Her lip quivered, but she bit down on it. She would not cry for him anymore._

_She let out a startled scream as the back door flung open loudly. She heard shouts and cheers and Reid and Riley came tumbling out, punching each other violently and cursing. She felt the color drain from her face as they landed on the pavement. At first Riley had the upper hand, but then Reid quickly regained control. He was about to throw another blow to Riley's face when V grabbed his arm and started shouting._

"_Get off of him! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shoved Reid back, but he didn't move. He stared at her, betrayed. He lowered his fist, but didn't take his glare off V for even a second. She stared helplessly down at Riley, concerned. He was messed up. Badly. She needed to get him to a hospital._

"_You know what? Fuck it. Go have fun playing house with this piece of trash." Her eyes grew wide._

"_Reid... no..." She whispered. Somehow his glare hardened even more._

"_It's done, Vanessa." _

"_No, please. I-"_

"_You what? You didn't want to choose him over me? Yes you did. You know you did." He sniffed and glanced down at the nearly unconscious older boy. "It's whatever. We're done. I can't believe I wasted all that time on you. It wasn't worth it really. So, I'm out. Later." Playing up his bad boy attitude, he dropped Riley and started walking away. V couldn't move, she could barely breathe. She could only finish her interrupted sentence._

"_-Love you."_


End file.
